A Misguided Proposal
by AyaDarling
Summary: DH Spoilers ! Ginny and Harry Potter have a picture perfect life with their three children, but how did all of this come about. read about the night that changed their lives and Ginny's last name, forever.


Harry Potter was standing in the middle of what seemed to be the biggest disaster in England. He stood dumbfounded in a jewelry store, not sure what to buy. It was December 15, and he was planning to propose to his girlfriend of four years. Harry smiled, his acid green eyes twinkling. He had been planning this moment for weeks, but now that he stood there surrounded by all the gems, he was at a loss.

"I should have brought Hermione along…she would know what Ginny would want." He mused aloud. A small witch in canary yellow robes smiled at him from across the store and began her approach.

"Good Evening, Sir…Harry is that you?" the blonde-haired woman exclaimed. Looking closer, Harry noticed a pair of notorious radish earrings hanging from her lobes.

"Luna! Oh, thank Merlin! I'm looking for an engagement ring for Ginny and I don't know what I am doing!" He smiled sheepishly at his old classmate as he ran a hand through his black, already messed up, hair.

As Harry was searching for the perfect gift, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger were shopping in Hogsmeade Village.

"I just don't know what to get him, Hermione. He is always working or running off with Ron. I thought that when He-who…oh all right, when Voldemort was killed, I would not have to worry about this stuff. He works late and he's never home." Ginny sighed exasperated. Hermione flashed her a sympathetic smile and said,

"Did you really think that Harry would just quit doing what he's best at? I mean, Gin, this is Harry, I am sure he has a good reason for what he's doing." Hermione smiled to herself as well for she knew exactly what was keeping Harry at the Auror's office for such long hours. Harry had even told her, "'Mione, I need you to keep Ginny distracted for awhile. I know I have enough money to go and buy her a ring, but I want it to be my own hard earned money that buys it, ya know?" Even then, Hermione just smiled, she knew exactly what he meant. She just wished Ron would ask her already.

"I think I'm going to call him again, maybe we can get together before Christmas at the Burrow, maybe go get dinner at the Leaky Caldron or something, what do you think Hermione?"

_Honey I know you got a good job__Out there making all that dough__They keep late working that overtime__And I don't ever see you no more__Guess your not checking your message machine__Seem like your never in__Oh but I got a hunch, if we can just do lunch__I can get your attention again__I know you got your schedule and your keeping it tight__You got something going morning noon and night__But __I__ got something here I think your gonna like__Honey can you squeeze me in_

The ring was beautiful. It was topaz, just like Ginny's eyes, and had cost a small fortune. Harry sighed thinking about the long hours he had spent in the office trying to reach the right amount for the ring. He knew that Ginny was starting to be fed up with him, but she would be thrilled when she found out the reason, he hoped anyway.

Harry kept the engagement ring in his cloak pocket all the time, afraid of losing it. Luna had let it slip to both Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley what he was planning, so they were at the Leaky Caldron celebrating.

"I can't believe you'll finally be an official member of the Weasley Clan, Mate! Just like a brother!" Ron was happy of hearing Harry's proposal idea, after evil glares for an hour or so.

"Yeah, without the infamous red hair," chimed in Neville, the herbology professor at Hogwarts.

Harry just laughed at his friends. He had been thinking almost identical thoughts to his best mate.

"Well that was what I was thinking, if she says yes," Ron scoffed at this statement and said, "Like she wouldn't! I mean you're _the_ Harry Potter, Chosen one and all that," Harry groaned but continued.

"_If_ she says yes, would you two mind being my best men? I mean, if you do not—"Before Harry could finish, both Ron and Neville smiled and order another round of Butterbeer and said yes exuberantly to his request.

"I just wish I knew what she was thinking though. Your sister is so confusing Ron!"

Neville laughed, "Try dating Luna Lovegood," Everyone laughed at this and enjoyed their evening._Who ever said it's a mans world__Don't know what he's talking about__You got me working around the clock__Honey trying to figure you out__I know time is money__There's more to life honey__Than how much you can spend__You gotta make a little time for the good times__Honey can you squeeze me in_

Harry took a deep breath.

_All right__Potter__ tonight is the night. You have it all planned, dinner, a __broom ride__, everything will go as planned. Just stay calm, I mean __we have__ done __things that are more dangerous__ then this! I mean, jeeze, we fought in the Battle at Hogwarts, defeated Voldemort, what is so scary about asking the girl you love to marry you. _Before Harry could think of another thing, Ron interjected into his thoughts, "Hope, she doesn't reject you mate!" He said cheerfully. Harry grimaced and said, "Thanks Ron, I wasn't even thinking about that until now."

"No problem, Harry. Just trying to help a bloke out. Oi! Your hat is crooked," Ron patted him on the back and sat down on the sofa.

"So how are you gonna do it? Just drop the ring in her lap? That is the way I am going to do it to Hermione. I mean, why be fussy about it. There is nothing about me that is fussy, so why should this be that way?" Ron had finally decided to ask Hermione to become his wife, but he had nothing planned other then dropping to one knee over the holidays.

Harry looked up from the circled date on the calendar, stating his and Ginny's plans for the night.

"Well, um…I was going to take her to dinner then take a quick broom ride and do it then. I mean…" Harry paled a little at realizing what he was about to do.

"Merlin, Ron! What if she says no? That would be worse then when I thought I was going to die in that cemetery…"He blanched. Ron tossed him the ring and for once had a bit of sound advice,"Do you love 'er mate? Then ask her. She might say no, but that just means you have to ask again. Do not forget though, this is your first date in about five weeks; she might do a lot of yelling at first. Just breath, breathing is good, Hermione says it all the time," He smiled and slapped his best friend on the back.

Harry looked at his watch, the one Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given him on his 17th birthday. It was quarter after and Ginny was still nowhere in sight.

"You did give her the notes and all didn't you Ron?" With the look on Ron's face, Harry panicked. "You _did_ give her the note…right?"

Ron laughed, and nodded, loving the look of horror on Harry's face. Before he could enjoy it too much though, Harry shot a jinx at him, "Oi! That one almost got me! Take a joke, mate!" He shouted as Harry pushed him out the loft's door.

"Go disapperate somewhere Ron"_I got it circled in red on the calendar, baby__You told me that tonight's the night__I've got the Champaign chilled__I've got a gourmet meal, soft music and candlelight__I try to get you on the phone and I get stuck on hold__I guess you keep getting sidetracked__I've been faxing you love notes all day long__I know you got your schedule and your keeping it tight__You got something going morning noon and night__But __I__ got something here I think your gonna like__Honey can you squeeze me in_

Harry rearranged his tie once more, wearing a muggle suit. He had planned to take Ginny out to a Muggle Restaurant in downtown London, before taking her flying. At last minute, an energetic owl collided with his window. He recognized the owl at once as Pig, the Weasley's house owl. Quickly allowing the owl through the now open window, Harry untied the letter from around its leg, and read it.

"Dear Harry,

Change of plans; please meet me at the Burrow at 7:30.

Much Love

Ginny"

Harry smiled weakly, surprised that she had invited him back to the Burrow but disappointed that his plans, foiled. Harry quickly changed and tucked the ring into his cloak pocket, hoping that he would possibly be able to pop the question before the night was over. Harry turned on the spot and apperated just outside of the Burrow's front gate. He pushed it open and for the first time in all the years he had been visiting the Burrow, all was quiet.

"Uh, Gin, you here?" He called out nervously. The Burrow was rather creepy when it was silent like this, he could even hear the gnomes in the backyard arguing with one another.

"Out back!" Rang the sweetest voice Harry had ever heard. Sighing, Harry ventured out back, into the backyard, a backyard that he did not even distinguish with as belonging to the Weasley's.

The garden was surrounded by bobbing crystal lights, illuminating the whole area, flowers were placed around a checkered blanket and Ginny stood next to it. Her auburn hair was twisted up and out of her face and she was wearing a muggle dress that flattered her skin tone and her shape. She smiled at Harry as he kissed her on the cheek and stared at her questioningly.

_Who ever said it's a mans world__Sure knows what he's talking about__You got me working around the clock__Honey trying to figure you out__I know time is money__There's more to life honey__Than how much you can spend__You gotta make a little time for the good times__Honey can you squeeze me in_

Ginny smiled at him and motioned for him to sit down. They ate in silence for a few moments, before Harry started to speak, "You know Gin, I had this whole evening planned. I was going to—"Ginny cut him off by shoving a piece of bread into his open mouth and giggled.

"Harry, just…be quiet and enjoy the night." She motioned up towards the stars and said, "Mars is unusually bright tonight, but its still pretty," Harry had yet to take his eyes off her and replied with a small, "Yes, yes you are," Ginny blushed and kept her head turned towards the stars.

Harry kept toying with the ring in his pocket, wondering if he should just do it now. He had almost taken the little black box out of his pocket when Ginny looked at him.

"Harry James Potter, I am tired of you working late hours and waiting weeks to ask me out on our next date. I am tired of you spending more time at the office then you do with me. I'm sick of your sneaking around with Ron and you know what, I'm tired of it all." She suddenly said. Harry blanched, if she was going to break up with him, his whole plan was shot to hell.

"Gin! I can expl—" He started to say, but Ginny continued to speak. "So, I've decided the only thing I can do is ask you to marry me." She looked up at him, his eyes wide with shock. She smiled, "So…Will you?" She asked hopefully.

Before he answered, Harry pulled the black velvet box out his pocket and slipped the ring on her finger, "You know, I was just going to ask you the _same_ thing, Ginny Weasley," Her grin widened as she replied, "You mean, Ginny Weasley Potter, don't you?"_Let's make a little time for the good times__Honey can you squeez__e me in_


End file.
